Ascended Demon Physiology
The power to become an Ascended Demon. Ascended Version of Demon Physiology. Variation of Angel Physiology and Ascended Physiology. Opposite to Fallen Angel Physiology. Also Called * Ascended Demon Mimicry * Benevolent/Good Demon Physiology * Celestial/Heaven/Heavenly/Paradise/Paradisiac/Sky/Skyey Demon Physiology * Daemonium Ascendit Physiology * Light Demon Physiology * Pure/Purified Demon Mimicry/Physiology * Tenakuma/Tenmazoku Physiology * White Demon Physiology Capabilities The user either is or has the power to transform into an ascended demon, demons that have committed virtuous actions which caused them to ascend from disgrace through exhilaration, or alternatively, purified by unnatural causes or rebelled against Hell. Like fallen Angels, a demon’s wings and horns will start to change from black to pure white and their demonic powers will wane significantly, although demons that are stronger can still retain their demonic abilities, even if it’s minimal. Applications * Angel Physiology * Angel Soul * Angelic Arm * Angelic Empowerment * Angelic Force Manipulation * Angelic Infusion * Ascended Physiology * Elemental Wings Manifestation ** Photokinetic Wing Manifestation ** Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation * Good Empowerment * Good Manipulation * Light Manipulation ** Demonic Light Manipulation ** Sacred Light Manipulation *** White Light Manipulation * Morality Manipulation * Purification Manipulation * Virtue Empowerment * Virtue Inducement * Virtue Manipulation Variations *Darkness Manipulation **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Sacred Darkness Manipulation *Good Embodiment *Halo Generation *Horn Protrusion/Light Generation *Virtue Embodiment Types of Ascended Demon: * Ascended Demon Lord Physiology * Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology Associations * Angel Lord Physiology * Angel Physiology * Archnephalem Physiology * Cambion Physiology * Deity Soul * Demon Lord Physiology * Demon Physiology * Divine Aura * Divine-Demonic Physiology * Divine Empowerment * Divine Force Manipulation * Divine-Nephalonic Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Erogelic Physiology * Fallen Angel Lord Physiology * Fallen Angel Physiology * Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology * Genie Physiology * Genius Physiology * God Hand * Hybrid Physiology * Nephalem Lord Physiology * Nephalem Physiology * Nephilim Physiology * Transcendent Angel Physiology * Transcendent Cambion Physiology * Transcendent Demon Physiology * Transcendent Hybrid Physiology * Transcendent Nephalem Physiology * Transcendent Nephilim Physiology * Transcendent Physiology * Ascended Archdemons may gain Diviner/Angelic aspects, become an Ascended Transcendent Demon, Archangel or even Transcendent Angel. Limitations *Fallen Angels and Demons can reasonably be nemeses to Ascended Demons. *May lose some, or even most demonic powers after being ascended. **In another case, powers may weaken over time before being lost completely. Trivia It should be noted however that Ascended Demons aren't necessarily good, but most of them can be neutral or evil depending on their personality traits and actions. Known Users See Also: Ascended Demon. Gallery Merlin.jpg|In medieval legends Merlin (Arthurian Folklore) was a cambion born from a human mother and demonic father, who was baptized at birth to remove all evil within him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Holy Power Category:Common Powers Category:Angelic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers